Enlightened Hearts and Comprehending Eyes
by PassionatePoet
Summary: Squall is alone with Rinoa on the Ragnarok and he must face the pain that has plagued him since Ellone left him all those years ago. Rinoa and Squall share their love finally.


**Background: Squall has just defeated a league of aliens who took over an Esthar ship long ago. He and Rinoa have just found this ship after their run with Adel. Rinoa, having been possessed by a great sorceress, had just freed one of the most deadly sorceresses ever to walk the earth, Adel. And after she was freed, Rhinoa's body was abandoned and left to float endlessly in space, but Squall saved her and they found the ship. Now Squall and Rhinoa are all alone on this magnificent ship and they are about to face the pain that has plagued Squall and Rhinoa's relationship since the beginning. **

"So… Adel is free once more… and it's my body that Ultimitia wants…," Rinoa's eyes filled with tears and Squall could feel the fear that was pumping through her veins.

The fear that pained Rhinoa was Squall's real enemy. He cared so much for Rinoa that when she was hurt he was equally as hurt. Her soft brown eyes landed on his face and she burst. The young girl threw herself at Squall and let out cascading tears all down his soft leather coat. She cried like that for longer than she had ever cried in her seventeen years of life. She was going to do evil and there was nothing that anyone, including herself, could do to stop it. Ultimitia was going to posses her and capture her being in order to get to Adel. She was going to be at complete mercy to possibly the most dangerous sorceress of all time and not even Squall could free her.

Rinoa pulled away from his warming grip and gazed upon him. Her eyes shifted toward the deep scar that plagued his face and then to the hair that swung long and free over his toothpick eyebrows. She then pulled her stare away from him altogether and threw it upon her own reflection in the shuttles deeply colored glace. She was reddened from her crying and her eyes were puffy compared the rest of her delicate features.

Suddenly, Squall reached out his hand and gently put it under Rhinoa's chin. He pulled her face toward him with ultimate delicacy and then he looked deep into her eyes. He thought of all of those times when he had been hurt by others when they got too close. He thought back to Ellone and his torture by being left alone after he had depended upon her bright face for so long.

Squall pulled his eyes away, but then he thought back once more. He thought of all of those times when Rhinoa had been there for him and all of those times when he had felt so much between them. His own eyes filled with tears and he turned abruptly back to the black haired beauty in front of him. He looked into her eyes once more and then he pulled her thin body up against him and his lips embraced hers. He slid his hand behind her head and supported her. His passion began to scream out like it had done only one time before; when Ellone had hugged him so tightly and told him she would be back…

Suddenly, he pulled away and let her fall back into her previous vulnerable position. He looked away. Squall began to tremble from head to toe. He had let her get close. She would leave him like Ellone. He couldn't handle her absence now.

However, Rinoa, a bit shaken by the recent events, calmed herself and sat up straight. He knew she would walk away hurt as she always was when Squall ruined their expressions of love and it would be over, but she didn't walk away. She looked even deeper into his eyes and put her arms around him. He didn't fight.

"I know you're scared," she cooed, "but I'm never going to leave you… I may be absent in body because of my new sorceress possession," she shuddered and pulled her gaze away, but then regained courage and turned back up to face him, "but I'll always-_always_," her eyes gathered tears once more," be with you in spirit because we are soul-mates, and nothing, and no one, can break apart the bond between two souls and the true love between two hearts."

Squall felt himself tearing, but he did not break their gaze. He stared more intently into Rinoa's understanding, soft brown eyes and he nodded.

He felt himself fall backwards onto the hard metal floor of the spacecraft as Rinoa threw her body onto his with one of the tightest embraces the young SeeD had ever felt. The fall seemed to bump him into comprehension. Rinoa was his one true love forever, no matter what, and Ellone had always been his one true guardian. Even though her presence was undetectable, she had always been there for him because her heart had touched his, just as Rinoa's heart had touched his. Squall felt his heart burn with the love that began to pour through it for the first time since Ellone had left him and he had shut out everyone from his life. He had finally allowed his true feeling from their captivity in a corner of his brain into his whole body, heart and spirit. Just as they entered the blue skies of Earth, Squall realized that it might all end suddenly when the ship was penetrated. The Esthar soldier might take Rinoa away forever. He might never see her again. His heart hurt, but he wasn't going to shutout the world because of it. So, in order to take the next step and relinquish his feelings into Rinoa's own heart, Squall once again pulled Rinoa into his arms and he kissed her deeply once more. Rinoa's heart gave a jolt and she feel onto him and they landed on the floor together, as Rinoa came to the understanding that Squall was finally free.

When the spacecraft landed safely on the deserted plains of Esthar, Squall carried Rhinoa out into the blazing sunlight, finally letting the world know that they were one.

However, the new realization that had just recently taken place was about to be interrupted by the large Esthar guards that stood firmly ahead of them, their eyes full of disturbing urgency.

"I'm sorry to say," uttered the tallest guard who stood ahead of the other three, "that Sorceress Rinoa is no longer safe for society. She must be put into a seal as Adel was, because if Ultimitia gets hold of the magic that reins through her now, we might all be doomed."

Squall opened his mouth to object, but before he could a small voice spoke up in fright and uncertainty, "I know…I'm a danger," Rinoa whimpered. "I accept this placement and I will go peacefully."

"B-but…RINOA!" Squall felt his insides burn with the tears that his eyes were holding in.

"Squall, no! I have to go! It's my decision! I need to protect the world. I don't want to do evil-" Her voice broke and she fell into his arms.

"Don't cry…I understand if you must go, for you…" Squall cooed.

"Ahem," the soldier said gently, unsure when the love scene would end.

"I'm coming," Rinoa said even softer, "but Squall, before I go, your ring!"

"No, you keep it, in memory of…"

"I'll never forget you Squall, and… I love you." Rinoa's eyes then depleted all of their moisture onto Squall's shoulder. After she felt it time, the young sorceress stood up and faced the Esthar soldiers. "I'm ready," she said defiantly.

"Then…let's head to the Sorceress' Memorial for the sealing to begin."

"RINOA!" Squall yelled after her; she turned around once more, "I love you too!"

She gave a smile and said, "I knew you did." She turned away and followed the large guards out of sight.


End file.
